Stalled
by orys
Summary: Kate & Megan get trapped in an elevator.


"Hold the door for me!" I heard her say, clearly out of breath from trying to catch up to the doors. I complied, though she was the one person I definitely didn't want to be stuck in an elevator with, even if it was for just a few minutes. She forced a smile when she noticed it was me waiting for her. Even with that smile, I could still see the disgust in her face as she stepped into the box.  
>Once she got in, she hit the button just below the one that was already lit, keeping her eyes straight ahead. From the corner of my eye, I could see she was out of her work uniform and into a fancy dress; a red strapless one that stopped just above her knees, exposing her long legs. My eyes wandered down just a bit, looking at her calves, then to her black heels, giving the illusion that she was taller than she, in fact, really is.<br>The brief moment of silence continued for just a bit more before she finally acknowledged my presence:  
>"Doctor Hunt."<br>There was a hint of acidity in her voice, but I knew she was just talking to me to be polite. Nothing more.  
>"Doctor Murphy." I replied, not wanting to seem like I was angry at her for any reason, even though, in my head, I was.<br>Why couldn't she have told me that she was seeing Todd? Did she think I was going to be mad? Did she think I was going to blow up in her face and push her through her office window? I don't give a damn about her personal life. I don't give a damn if she's hooking up with my ex husband. I was over him. Completely.  
>I went to say something else, to break the ice, but just before I opened my mouth, the elevator jumped a bit, causing both of us to lose our balance for just a second. A few seconds later, it stalled completely, just inbetween the third floor &amp; the second, which was my floor.<br>"Great," she mumbled under her breath. I could see her check her watch, but I didn't look at her, wanting to ignore an awkward situation. I admired her hands through my peripheral vision, noticing her short nails & the chipped polish on her thimb. She did have nice hands, I'd give her that.  
>My train of thought screeched to a halt when she said:<br>"I can't even get any bars in here!" She was raising her phone to the ceiling, trying desperately to get a signal.  
>"Kate, that's useless."<br>"Shut up," she retorted.  
>I sighed. Why couldn't she just listen to me? She does when we're working, for obvious reasons, but when we were off the clock, she treated me like I was nothing.<br>After a few more minutes of her trying to get on her tip toes to get some bars, she finally gave up, admitting defeat.  
>"I think we have to..," I poked around the buttons for a second before clicking one, listening to the buzzing sound. "There," I continued, "I think they'll figure out we're stranded, now. We just have to wait."<br>And we waited; for hours.

After we hit the three hour mark, we were sitting on the floor, next to each other for once, voluntarily. Her head was resting on my shoulder. I could smell the faint apple scent of her hair. I didn't want to admit it, but I loved it.  
>"Kate?" I started, biting my lip just a bit.<br>"What?" She still had her eyes closed, probably still completely annoyed with me.  
>"Why couldn't you just tell me you were sleeping with Todd?"<br>She contemplated that for a minute before saying, "I don't know, I guess I thought you'd freak & I just didn't want to deal with that."  
>"Yes, well, you know I'm over him, right?"<br>"That's not clear to everyone; especially me. You always got so defensive over him." She sat up, taking her head from my shoulder, looking at me.  
>"I don't do that," I said softly, looking away, not being able to look into her eyes any longer. They were so beautiful. It felt like I was falling with nowhere to land. I actually never thought about her in a different way before, but having her here, trapped with me, was just making my mind crazy. She was a rather gorgous woman. Why haven't I noticed this before.<br>"What if we die in here?" She asked, looking to the ceiling, completely ignoring our previous conversation. "What if they can't get the elevator to work again or something snaps & it sends us down, crashing?" I could see the fear in her eyes when she said that last part. I wanted to rub her back or something, to make her feel better, but I didn't know if that would be weird or not.  
>"Please stop thinking like that-"<br>"There are so many things I never got to do that I really wanted to."  
>I tipped my head, "Like what?"<br>"Like.. skydiving and actually learning how to cook & I don't know, I mean. I've never kissed a woman." -she stopped when she saw my look of shock- "What? I know it's kind of weird, but I've heard it was really nice."  
>"You never did that in college?"<br>"Never," she shrugged, "I guess, unlike you, I actually focused on my studies."  
>"Hey. I focused on mine, too. I was a neurosurgeon, mind you. I did go to parties though &amp; I did play a lot of Truth or Dare."<br>"How was it?"  
>"Nice."<br>"Tell me more," she wasn't smiling, but I could see it in her eyes. She was really getting a kick out of this, wasn't she?  
>"Kate. You know I could just show you. I mean, if we are going to die, why don't you let me be your gay kiss."<br>"We work together, you know."  
>"Well, it's better than going to a bar &amp; looking for some girl to shove her tongue down your throat, probably just for the entertainment of the men."<br>She took a breath and nodded, "Okay. Um, what do I do?"  
>"You know how you kiss a guy? You just do the same thing. It's nothing special."<br>She bit her lip and looked at me, eyeing me for a second before slowly starting to lean in. I closed the distance, letting our lips meet. She tasted like cherries & her lips were soft. I placed a hand on her neck, actually not wanting her to stop kissing me, but, after a few seconds, she pulled away.  
>"Wow."<br>"See? I told you."  
>"You're a really good kisser."<br>"Yes, thank you. Now, there you go. See, if you do die, there's something to-" I couldn't finish my sentence; she was kissing me again. This time, it was deeper. I could feel her tongue try to gain entrance into my mouth. I resisted for a second or two, but allowed access. I bit her tongue just a bit, trying to inform her on what she was doing. She didn't pull away. I didn't even resist.  
>She pushed me a little until my back was pressed against the elevator floor.<br>"Kate," I said against her lips, "We don't.. have to do this, you know.."  
>"I know," she smirked, "But, hell, I mean, why stop at kissing a woman, maybe actually sleeping with one was on my list and I just didn't want to give you too much information." A playful grin swept across her lips. I tried to tell her I couldn't, but she was just too damn pretty to deny.<br>"This is going to make everything weird at work, you know."  
>"I do," she mumbled as she started kissing my neck. I allowed my eyes to close, not having that kind of attention in awhile.<br>"Seriously, last chance."  
>She bit down, causing me to moan; I think she enjoyed that, considering she bit me again.<br>"Just show me what you can do," she kept placing those soft kisses. I couldn't stop her. I didn't want to stop her. I felt her hands run up my top. I needed to make her stop. Everything was going to be so awkward after this. I tried to stop, but somehow my hand was on her back, slowly unzipping that beautiful red dress..

We must've fell asleep. I felt so groggy as I sat up, not realizing until a few seconds later that I was topless. Absolutely topless. I fumbled around in the dark for my bra, slipping it on quickly.  
>I heard someone moving next to me. I forgot who it was for a minute, before I remembered what happened.<br>"Kate?"  
>"Yeah?" She yawned, running a hand through her hair.<br>"You know what happened, right?"  
>"Yes, I do."<br>"Do you regret that?" I asked, carefully, not knowing what else to say about this situation.  
>"No, that was actually really great. I think I could do that again."<br>"Seriously? Again?"  
>"It was nice. I mean, you moaning under me when I had all of the power over you really turned me on." She licked her lips. I could feel her eyes on me; I felt like her prey.<br>"Maybe we could get together again?"  
>"I'd love that." She leaned in and kissed me again, biting my lip automatically. I surrendered to her touch. She was one lady that was absolutely hard to resist.<p>

Before we could get into it again, we heard the gears of the elevator shift, the lights flashing back on. We got up quickly, fixing our clothes and our hair before looking at the door, just trying to act like nothing happened in here.  
>A group of people were waiting for us when the doors finally pushed open.<br>"Are you both okay?" I heard Ethan ask, looking over us. "You were in there for five hours.. what did you even do?"  
>"We got to know each other better," Kate winked before leaving, heading down the stairs. I watched her go, my eyes on her legs, happy to know that some day soon, they'll be around me again.<p> 


End file.
